Piper's desires
by 12Book34lover56
Summary: One day, Piper gets raped by a tentacled monster. Little does she know, she just will end up wanting more...and more...Rated M for lots of tentacle porn. More tentacle porn than any other story you've probably read before.
1. Chapter 1

_.A monster enters Camp Half-Blood. It is not a normal monster, it can pass easily through the barriers without anyone sensing it. It has been made by a God, the Goddess of love. It is here for pleasure and pleasure only._

The monster slithers through camp at the dead of night, choosing its first victim. It opens the door of the Aphrodite cabin and grabs the nearest one. Piper Mclean.

Piper POV

I wake up to something grabbing me and picking me up. I try to scream, but the thing covers her mouth with one of its many long tentacles. I writhe and hit the monster, trying to get it to drop me, but it doesn't react.

The monster takes me to a sort of cave and throws me down. " _You will submit, submit. You will obey, obey,"_ It says in a deep voice."Who are you?" I scream. "What do you want from me?"

It rips off my pyjama top and exposes my boobs. I suddenly realise what it wants. I have heard of these tentacle monsters going around and raping people. _No please no, please no!_ It pins me down with one strong tentacle. I scream, but it suddenly shoves one into my mouth. It starts fucking my mouth. _Maybe if I let it finish it will leave me. Maybe if I give it what it wants it will leave_.

Also, I am kinda horny, and I had broken up with Jason a few months ago. He just ended our relationship, saying that "we're no good for each other". I might regret this, but oh well. You only live once after all.

I grab the tentacle and bob my head up and down, swirling my tongue around it as well. It has a fairly nice taste, and it's really thick as well. It blows its load inside my mouth and I swallow it. It's surprisingly tasty.

Keeping the tentacle inside my mouth, it shoves another one into my shaven pussy and starts pounding me even harder. It feels pretty good actually. Its bigger than Jason's dick certainly was.

I continue to blow the other tentacle, and it starts to play with my boobs, kneading them with a tentacle

I remove the tentacle from my mouth, only to say, "More, more, please! Use as many tentacles as you can please!" Look, if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it properly. Also, I hate to admit this, but I'm kinda into this. What, being fucked by a thing with over eight dicks? Yes, please.

It eases one into my ass. I think it wants to do what I pleaded. I wonder how many tentacles it's gonna use. Guess we're gonna find out.

It starts to fuck my tight ass, not slowing down in my pussy, where it had come a few times. It feels amazing. Four tentacles! I am being pleased by a monster with four tentacles at once! I spread my legs even wider, hopefully, it will catch on. It did.

Somehow, it managed to puy another tentacle into my pussy. It hurts so much but feels so good.

"Don't stop!" I shout. Five tentacles are all going, some in me, and some out of me. I have no idea how many times I have come. It slows down and pulls out. I am also exhausted, but so horny. I hate to say this, but this might be the best sex I have had in a while. I mean, I have never met a guy with five dicks and that much energy. My pussy aches from being stretched. I want more. I am such a slut. But I still want more.

I sit up. It had come on my boobs when it was playing, so I rub the sticky white cum all over my upper body. There is a lot of it. It helps me, squeezing my boobs and nipples while it's at it. I moan.

It rubs my pussy, not going in, but moving its tentacle in between my pussy lips. "Ooh," I say. Suddenly, without warning, it flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees. It starts to fuck me doggy style. Like before, it adds a tentacle. I arch my back and moan.

It pounds my pussy, faster than before, deeper than before. I scream. "Oh yes! Ooh, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" It cums inside of me, but double the amount that was on my boobs. Its tentacles slip out of me. It guides it to my mouth.

I take it and lick the mixture of my and ifs cum off its tentacle. I take it and slide my hand up and down the long shaft. It moves it over to my boobs. I let go and slide my boobs around it. This tentacle is particularly big, but my boobs fit around it nicely. I slide them up and down the tentacle. I lick the end when it gets to my mouth, earning me a bit of precum. It suddenly cums on my face and boobs.

It withdraws its tentacle. I pant a bit. This whole experience is really exhausting. Cum is still leaking out of my sore pussy. I take a bit on my finger and lick the cum off it. Considering its a monster, its cum has a nice taste.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I say, seductively. At first, I wanted nothing to do with this monster, but now I am into it. Now I crave its strength and its strong, thick arms inside of me.

The monster flips me over again, and I wiggle my ass at it. It spanks my ass hard. And again. And again. By now, my butt is red and sore.

"Is that all you're gonna do?" I challenge it.

It shoves a tentacle into my asshole and starts pounding it fast. "Aaahhhhhahhhh," I moan.

It slips another tentacle into my ass and I scream out loud. It hurts even more than my pussy did. I scream, but I try and enjoy the feeling. It starts slapping my ass again. It fills my ass up and then pulls out.

I sit down on the cave floor with my legs spread and panting heavily. I am so tired. I have orgasmed so many times tonight, more times than I can count. Somehow, I've gotten the best sex ever from a tentacled monster.

 _"Good, very good. If you need me, just ask"_ it says, and slithers away back into the night. I lie there, naked, my ass and pussy sore and panting. Cum still leaks out of my holes as it filled me up so much. I fall into a deep sleep, wishing my euphoria would never end.

 **Annnnndddd that's it, folks! I have never written tentacle porn before, I hope you enjoyed. I also noticed how this chapter seems longer than other tentacle fan fictions, I hope you liked that too. The next chapter will be a it different, but don't worry, there will still be plenty of tentacle porn. Until then, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about a week since I fucked the monster, and, to be honest, I can't get it out of my mind. I have not told anyone, not even Annabeth. Instead of going to dinner, I go to the cave and masturbate, thinking of the monster's big fat tentacles sliding out of my pussy releasing its sweet, sticky cum inside of me. I think of the orgasms I had. I think how its strength and size pleasured me in a way no one has ever. I want it inside of me. I want it again. It did say "if you need me call me" and to be honest, I need it. But call it? How? It didn't give me any sort of name. Could I call out "Tentacle sex monster!" I mean, it's worth a try.

This evening, I decide to go. I say that I am feeling too ill to eat dinner and I'll rest in my cabin. In the Aphrodite cabin, if someone is not there at night, we don't ask questions or make a deal about it. A general rule in the cabin.

I pack a bag with some sexy lingerie and some handcuffs and ropes. I'm not sure if the monster will appreciate the outfit, but whatever. I haven't had a chance to wear it for months.

I get to the cave while everyone else is eating. I change into the lingerie, a purple lace bra and panties. It gets me super horny. Don't judge.

I get the handcuffs and rope ready. I'm not sure how it will feel about bondage, but it might be into it. Who knows. I have also brought a dildo that I stole from Silena in case it doesn't show up. Hopefully, it is big enough to represent the tentacles well.

I call "Tentacle sex monster! It's me! Tentacle sex monster!"

Nothing happens. If the others saw me standing here in lingerie calling out to a tentacled sex monster, well, I'd be the laughing stock of the camp for the next ten years.

"Tentacle monster, tentacle sex monster! Please, it's me, Piper! I've missed you!" I say a little louder. I wait for five minutes. It has probably forgotten me. It is probably pleasing another girl. It probably doesn't even remember last week.

Suddenly, it enters. I see the long tentacles. I can tell that they are quite stiff, the equal of a boner for a normal man. I almost squeal with delight.

"You called?" It asks.

"Yes, yes, oh yes! I want you inside of me. I want your long tentacles to fuck me in every hole until I scream. I want to please you. I want as many tentacles as possible inside of me at once. I want you to give me sex that I'll never forget. I want your cum all over and inside of me," I plead. Never before have I needed something more than now. I want its big fat tentacles fucking all my holes, as many as possible in each hole. I want to see how many fit in each. I want to please it and for it to please me.

I take a tentacle and start sucking on it. I rub the shaft with my free hand and deepthroat the tentacle as best as I can. It pulls off my bra with a free tentacle. Now I know that it's into this. After a few seconds, it comes into my mouth. Oh, how I have missed the sweet taste of its cum. I swirl it around in my mouth before swallowing the liquid. I take off the panties and throw them aside. I spread my legs as wide as I can. "Put as many in as you can," I say. I expect it will hurt, but I don't care.

It shoves two tentacles straight in and I scream. It thrusts them in and out faster than ever before. Suddenly it adds a third. I don't know if I can take it. It continues to thrust, going deep into my pussy with three tentacles. It hurts so much but feels amazing. It comes inside with one, and then pulls the other two out and showers me with its sticky white juices. I am in heaven. "Oohhh, that was amazing," I say, trying not to faint with the amount of pleasure I was getting.

I position my hips so it can access my ass as well. We are now going to try all the holes, my pussy, ass and mouth, and also tits.

I take two for my mouth and put them in. I swirl my tongue around the two. They are a bit big, but I don't care. It puts a tentacle under me so it can access my ass and pussy. I have no idea why it wants to do it, but maybe it's curious, like me.

I look down as I suck. Taking two in my ass and three in my pussy at the same time? Will it work? It slides in two into each hole. I want to cry out, to buckle my hips, to tell it to stop. But I won't. This is what I asked for. This is what I want.

It starts to fuck both of the holes, and I continue to suck. This is amazing. It speeds up in my pussy, going faster and faster, thrusting in and out, in and out. Quickly it adds a third. I want to scream, but my mouth is full of two tentacles and the come that they just let out. It takes a tentacle and starts kneading my tits.

8 tentacles. I am having sex with a monster with 8 tentacles. I am in heaven.

We both cum, all its tentacles ejaculating together. Two on my face, one on my tits, two in my pussy, one out, and two in my ass. I lie there, covered in the liquid that I was craving for so long. Even though it didn't say a word, I can tell it enjoyed itself. I lie there panting and start to lick the cum off of me.

It starts to play a bit with my pussy a bit, rubbing it, entering it slightly. It finds my clitoris and rubs it "Ohhhhh," I say. "Ahhh, yes," I moan.

It slips a tentacle into my ass and thrusts in and out. As good as many tentacles feel at once, with one tentacle it works well and fast. I finger myself while it thrusts in and out, going faster than it's ever gone in my ass. "Oh yes, faster, faster!" It comes inside my ass and slips out.

"Now what should we do?" I ask. Even though this is only the second time we've had sex, we've done pretty much everything. I take a tentacle that is lying next to me and stroke it. I rub my hand up and down along the tentacle. I try and put my best into this handjob. I rub it up and down and I can feel it getting harder and harder in my grip. Soon it comes on top of me.

I suddenly have an idea. I do the same, but this time, stopping when it is just hard. Then, I lower myself onto the tentacle and it slides into my pussy. I start bouncing up and down, riding this tentacle. "Ooohh, oh yes!" I shout. It starts to thrust up as well. I bounce harder and faster on this tentacle. It blows a big load of cum in me.

I slide off the tentacle and sit up with my legs spread. Suddenly, I have an idea. I take the ropes and handcuffs. I tie the ends of one of the ropes to both the handcuffs and then to the cave wall. I tie my legs so that they spread. I put the handcuffs on. "Do what you want to me, anything. I won't do anything. Really, do what you want to me," I say to the monster. Tonight has all been about me, and I want to change that now. It seems to think for a moment.

To my surprise, it unties me and stands me up. It tosses me the lingerie with another tentacle. _"Do me a dance,"_

Ah, I understand, a stripper dance. I put the lingerie back on and straighten my hair. I turn my back to the monster.

I turn around slowly and seductively. I flip my hair and put down one of the straps of my bra. I bat my eyelids and make a kissing motion with my lips. I hope I am doing well enough. I don't even have music. I slowly lower the other strap.

I turn and wiggle my ass a bit from side to side. I sort of squat, sticking my ass out at the monster. I hook my thumbs on the panties and slowly pull them down, exposing my ass. I shake it again and throw the panties away. I turn my head, flip my hair and then turn around to face the monster.

I unclasp the bra and slowly pull it down. I cross my arms to make my cleavage look as big as possible. I sway my hips from side to side and then remove my arms.

"Good? I have never done one before," I say. I sit down as I am kinda tired, from the dance and the sex. I spread my legs wide, allowing it to enter me if it wants. It picks me up and pushes me against the wall. It slams a tentacle inside my pussy and starts pounding me against the wall. My boobs hit the wall as I bounce up and down on the tentacle. "Ohh, ooh, faster, faster!" I moan, and it goes faster, going as deep as it can. It comes inside of me for the nth time today, but it doesn't pull out. It adds another one in, and I scream. It fucks me hard with the two tentacles, going as deep as it can go. I scream as we climax together. It pulls out.

I take one of the tentacles and lick the mixture of our cum off it. The taste is delicious, and I take my time licking it clean, savouring the taste.

"I think that's enough for today, you think?"

It pokes its tentacle at my boobs. It obviously hasn't had enough. I slide my boobs up and down the tentacle as fast as I can. I lick the top whenever it gets to my mouth. After a few moments, it comes again, all over my face. I lick it all off with my finger.

The monster doesn't leave though, it stays where it is. Is it not finished with me?"

"Who says we are done?" It asks. I smile. "Oh baby, you know I want you. I could take your long thick tentacles in any hole on any day. I would eat your cum every day for every meal if I could," I say.

"Beg. Beg for me. Beg,"

"Oh I need you inside of me, I need your touch, I need your cum, I need your energy, your strength your passion. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't move for a week. I want you inside of me more than anything. I want your tentacles in every hole fucking me mercissley, I want you to make me yours. I am yours. I want you to dominate, to do what you'd like to me where you'd like. I neec you like a normal person needs food or water," I beg. I am really tired and full of cum already, but if it wants more, I can arrange that.

It seems satisfied with my begging. "One last round?" I ask.

I lie down and spread my legs. It slides a tentacle into my pussy and starts to fuck me. It now knows that I like it fast and I like it hard. I grab another and start to blow it, rubbing the shaft while deepthroating it. It comes inside of me and pulls out. I fall on my back from the exhaustion. The monster leaves, and again, I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, this is mostly lesbian stuff but there is still some tentacle stuff at the beginning.** **Don't forget to rate and review if you are enjoying this story**

"Piper! Piper! Wake up, wake up!"

I wake up to someone shouting my name. I am still naked and there is a small patch of dried cum near my lower regions. The monster had filled me up so much last night that it had leaked out.

The person shouting my name is Annabeth. She looks really shocked. "You had better have a very good explanation," she says.

"Ok look. Tonight, I will prove all I say. Basically, there is this monster with tentacles. Last week, it took me out of the cabin, brought me here and basically raped me. Well, you know how I broke up with Jason? Well I actually really liked the sex, and so I called it back yesterday to do it again, and it came. Everything I say is true, and I can call it back tonight to prove to you," I say. I put a bit of charmspeak into my voice so she believes me. "You need to promise not to tell anyone though. Promise?"

"On the river Styx," she says. "But I won't fully believe you until you show me."

"It can do a lot more than just show you, trust me. Tonight after dinner, meet me here. Ok?"

"Alright. I'll leave you now to sort yourself out," she turns and leaves. I lie there for a few minutes until I remember the dildo that I had stolen from Silena. I never had the chance to use it.

I grab is, and start rubbing it against my pussy. "Ahhh," I say. I position it at the right angle and quickly thrust it up. I almost scream as it is bigger than any dildo I have used and almost as big as one of the tentacles. I start thrusting it in and out, trying to mimic what the monster does. "Ohhhh, aaahhhh!" I scream as I push it in and out as fast and hard as I can. I orgasm and then pull it out. I lick my cum off, but it is not as tasty as the monsters.

I move it towards my ass and push it in slowly. I thrust it in and out again. "OOhhhh, aaahhhh, Aaaahhhhh!" I moan. It hurts quite a bit but still feels quite good. I stick two fingers into my pussy and thrust them in and out in unison. I cum again and pull it out. I put it back into the bag, get dressed and leave the cave. I get back to the cabin and take a shower.

 _In the afternoon_

I sit on my bed thinking of the monster, thinking of last night and thinking of tonight. _Does Annabeth believe me? Will she want to have sex with it? Will she enjoy it as much_ _as I have?_ These questions run through my mind.

Suddenly, I get an Iris message from my mum. I answer it.

"Hey Piper! I see you've discovered my little creation. What do you think? Pleasurable isn't it?"

My jaw drops. _It's her monster? My mother created it? She knows about my...uh, desires?"_

"Um, well..."

"Oh darling, don't be embarassed, I'm here to help you! I'm going to tell you what the monster likes, and if you want me to changw anything about it then I will,"

Something is telling me that I should end the message, but I don't. Maybe it will be useful to know what it likes.

"Alright, it really likes you, like, really. It is very happy to have sex with you any time. It admires your energy, your skill and your will to submit. You see, it's very dominant. It wants to be able to do anything to a girl and her to go with it. It would also appreciate watching you do sexy things, for example, dancing and also I think it wants to see you masturbate. It likes tit jobs and blowjobs a lot. It likes it fast and hard, and also would enjoy hearing you moan and scream. I think that's it really. Any questions? Or anything you want me to change?"

"Um no. But why doesn't it talk much?"

"Well, it doesn't feel the need to really. What is there to talk about? I suggest you call it back tonight. It would be happy to go and see you. Also, remember what I have said. Bye lovely!" She ends the message. Even though I didn't ask for my mother's advice, it was still appreciated. Suddenly, I get a knock on the cabin door. I answer it.

"Hey Annabeth,"

"Hi Piper. Um, you know how you told me about the monster this morning?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I can't come tonight. I promised Percy we'd go night swimming together. Maybe you could call it another time?"

"Of course. I don't mind," I say.

She smiles brightly. "Thank you so much. See you later!" She goes off and I shut the door.

 _Later that evening_

I make my way up the familiar route to the cave. Once I arrive I undress immediately. I call to the monster. Like yesterday, after five minutes, it arrives. I immediately notice that some of the tentacles have different sized dicks on the end of them.

"Hey baby. I talked a bit to Aphrodite. She told me exactly what you like. So tonight is about you. I want you to do what you want to me. Order me around. For tonight, I am yours. You can have me for as long as you want. All night even. I am yours." I say very clearly. It pushes me to sit down and shoves a dick towards my face. Remembering Aphrodite's advice, I start to suck on it, giving the best deepthroat that I can. I start to hum, sending vibrations down the dick. It thrusts into my mouth hitting the back of my throat, which would normally annoy me if another guy would do it but now I love it. It comes in my mouth and I swallow it all.

I spread my legs. It slips a tentacle into my pussy, thrusting hard. "Ohhh, ahhh, aaaahhhh!" I moan as it thrusts into me. It pushes the tentacle as far in as it goes, and then blows its load inside me. I let it finish and it pulls out.

It flips me over and puts me in my hands and knees. I wiggle my ass and it slaps it. And again, and again, and again. I scream a little. It enters me again and starts pounding my ass. I scream as it hurs quite a bit. "Oh fuck me, fuck my tight ass, harder, harder!" I moan. It pounds me harder and slaps my ass with another tentacle. It pulls out before it comes and instead comes into my pussy again. I sit down and stick a finger in my pussy. I lick it. "Mmmm," I say, licking my lips. I do it again and again. Remembering my mother's words, I grab the dildo and stick it in my pussy. "Ooohhh, aaahhh, ohhh," I moan as I fuck myself with it as fast as I can. I pull it out.

"Now what would you like? I can do anything," I say in a slightly sing-song voice.

It pokes my tits with a particuarly big dick. I slide them around it and start pushing up and down the long shaft. I can feel is hardening as I lick its head and then it comes on my boobs. I don't remove them, and move them up and down faster. "Oh baby, cum again please," I moan, and lick the top as I did before. It blows another big load on my upper body. I seductively rub it on my boobs and lick my fingers.

Suddenly, I notice a big dick amongst the rest, around eleven inches. It is huge. It is thick. I want it inside of me. It notices that I see it and says. "Beg. Beg for it,"

"Oh baby I need that big dick I need it! I want it deep inside my tight pussy. I want it to fuck me so hard that I can barely walk. I want it inside me, I need it inside me now!" I whimper.

It puts it so it's straight up and I lower myself onto it. I start to bounce up and down and I scream. "Fuck me baby fuck me hard! Oohhh, aahhh, I need you baby please! Fuck meeeeee-eeeee!" It thrusts hard into my pussy. It is tearing me apart but I love the feeling. "Ahhh faster! Faster please!" I bounce as fast as I can and I grind down on it when it comes, almost all eleven inches. It comes a lot, and when it pulls out it is still dripping cum.

"Do you want some help with that?" I ask. I lie down on my stomach, take the dick and start to blow it. I swirl my tongue around the tip and bob my head up and down. I grab the rest of it and rub it. It blows its load into my mouth and pulls out. I let some of the cum dribble down my chin and then I lick it up.

It lifts me up using two of the strong tentacles. It pushes me against the wall and slams that same dick back into my pussy. I almost scream but it gags my mouth with a tentacle. I pounds my pussy harder than it has gone today. "Mmmmhhhj, mmmmhhh," I say through the gag. It pounds harder and harder and it hurts so much but I still love it

"Piper?"

It removes the gag and I scream as it cums again inside me.

"Piper?"

It's Annabeth.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Percy is feeling ill, so I came here to see if I could find you and- ahhh!"

One of the dicks slams into her mouth and starts fucking her face. She grabs the shaft and starts rubbing it and sucking it. I help the monster to undress her. By the time it cums she is naked like me.

"Wow. Its cum is actually quite nice. Hold on, what am I saying! I'm already naked? What is-"

I cut her off by kissing her lips. She kisses me back after a moment. I pull away and whisper "What happens in the cave stays in the cave. I won't tell if you won't tell." I smile and she gives me a cheeky smile back.

The monster points between us with a tentacle. "I think it wants us to have sex," Annabeth says. "Well, it would make sense, Aphrodite did tell me it likes watching people doing sexy things,"

She kisses me again and my hand drifts towards Annabeth's pussy. It is already wet. I feel around, not going in. She lies down and I stick two fingers in. I start to go faster and she moans. I add another finger.

"Ohhh Piper more please," she says. I add two other fingers from my other hand. She moans a bit louder this time. I pull out and let her taste her juices.

I start to lick her pussy, letting my tongue slip in when it can. "Ohhhh Piper, more please more!" I lick faster, and she moans again.

"My turn," she says. I lie down now and she gets on top of me. She kisses me passionately, slipping her tongue into my mouth. She bites my lower lip and I moan. She starts to hickey me, going all down my neck and to my shoulder. She also starts to finger my pussy. She grabs the dildo and replaces the finger with it. "Ohhhhh Annabeth," I moan. She sticks two fingers up my ass as well and starts fucking both holes.

"Ahhh, faster Annabeth, aaaahhh," I scream. She squeezes my hard nipple with her free hand. I feel myself orgasm and she pulls out.

We look at the monster. "Good?" I ask. I lick my lips. It gives us one of the dicks and puts it on the floor. We both start licking it, sharing it between us. It soon cums on our faces. I lick the cum off Annabeth's face and we kiss again.

It puts Annabeth on her back and shoves the biggest dick into her pussy. She screams even louder than I did, but I cut her off by kissing her again. I get on top of her like before.

"It's ripping me apart!" She moans but the monster takes no notice. She screams again and I shove my tongue in her mouth. It cums inside her, pulls out and goes into her ass. She screams again.

"Ahhh! It's so big! Fuck me harder, please! Ahhhh!" She screams. It shoves a tentacle into her pussy and thrusts in and out hard. "Ahhhh!" She screams as they both cum inside her. The monster pulls out.

"Oh gods, who knew a tentacled monster could give such good sex," she says.

"I know right? And it only got the dicks today. I didn't even ask for them," I say. I am so glad Annabeth is into this too. "You know, yesterday I had eight tentacles inside me at once,"

"Really? Wow. Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but it didn't matter."

It reaches out two dicks and touches our boobs with them. I slide my boobs around it. "Follow my lead," I say to Annabeth. She copies me. We start to bounce our boobs up and down the long dicks. I french kiss Annabeth as we do so, our tongues in each other's mouths and we both go faster. It cums on our boobs, both dicks together.

It gives me the biggest dick and I start to suck it, blowing it the best I can. I spread my legs and Annabeth starts to lick my pussy. I moan which sends a vibration down the shaft. It cums, and only now I realise really how much it cums at once. Really a lot. It pulls out.

"I think we're done for today?" Says Annabeth, to me and the monster.

It picks her up and pushes her against the wall like it did to me. It starts to fuck her with the big dick. "Ahhhh, oohhhh! Don't stop don't stop!" She moans. It cums and slams her into the wall one last time. When it pulls out cum dribbles down her thigh. The monster leaves.

Annabeth lies down next to me. "Wow, that thing can really give good sex. It's really dominant isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think we should sleep here tonight," I say. Annabeth nods.

I kiss her one last time and she kisses back. We savour this moment before she pulls away. She nods off almost inmediately. my favourite part of today is my new relationship with Annabeth. I mean, I am straight but I've always wanted to try a girl. We won't be dating or anything, but that doesn't mean there won't be sex, especially with the monster. I fall asleep in her arms.

 _The next morning_

I wake up and Annabeth is already awake. She smiles at me. "Hey Piper," she says. She kisses me passionately and starts to play with my nipple with her fingers, squeezing it and moulding it in her fingers.

"Ahhh," I moan through her lips. She starts to lick it and by now its hard. I moan again. She does the same with the other one.

She sits up and I do too. We get dressed and go into the Hera cabin. It is empty except for a table and a bed. "Wait here. I have to get some things," I say. I leave to the Aphrodite cabin and then return with a bag. I push her onto the table and kiss her again. I lift her shirt and squeeze her nipple like she did to me. "Ohh," she lightly moans. I grab the bag and take a pair of nipple clampers. I put them on her and she moans. "Ahhh Piper,"

I pull her trousers and panties off. I take a vibrator and run it up and down betweem her pussy lips. "Ahhhh, keep going, please,"

"You want it in?" I ask.

"Yess please Piper," she pleads. I put the vibration on the highest it can go and shove it into her already dripping pussy. "Ahhhhhh!" She screams as the vibration is really strong. She moans and I start to thrust it in and out a bit. "Ahhh faster please! Faster!" I go faster. She orgasms all over it and I pull it out. I lick her cum off.

I take an anal dildo and shove it up her ass. She screams but I cut her off with a tongue kiss. I shove the dildo as far up as I can and start thrusting in, out, in and out. She moans and I gag her. I stick two fingers in her pussy as well and just hold them there. Annabeth screams in pleasure and then cums again. I pull the dildo and my fingers out.

"Oh, Piper, how are you so good at this," she pants. I kiss her deeply again, rubbing my pussy against hers a little. I grab a strap-on which is sort of a double one, with a dildo that goes inside me and one in her. I put it on and then thrust inside her pussy. I start to pound her as fast as I can.

"Oh Piper, Piper, fuck me!" She moans. I stick two fingers into her mouth and continue to pound her. "Mmmhhh, mmmm, mmmhhh," she moans and she cums again. I pull out.

"It's my turn now," she says. She takes the nipple clampers off and takes off my shirt and bra. She pushes me onto the bed and I kiss her. She pulls away and kisses my inner thighs, all the way up to my pussy where she starts to lick in between my pussy lips. I moan as it feels really good. "Mmmm Annabeth more please," I plead. She licks me for a few more moments and stops. She puts two fingers into my mouth.

"How many fingers have you ever had in your mouth? I bet you've never had this many in your mouth before," she adds another two and I suck on them. Normally I wouldn't be into this, but it's really sexy now that Annabeth is doing it. She adds another two and I suck. She pulls them out and then squeezes my nipples hard. It takes me by surprise and I scream. She takes the nipple clampers and puts them on me. She holds up the biggest dildo I had brought, a thick nine inch. "You want it in you?" She asks. I nod. "Beg for it,"

I am very good at this. "Oh please Annabeth, fuck me hard with that, shove it in my pussy until I scream please, I need it in me!" I beg. She puts it on the strap on dildo and puts it on. She gets on top of me and plunges it into my ass. I scream as I wasn't expecting it. She pounds me. "Ahhhhh, Annabeth it hurts- ahhhhh, fuck me, ahhhh!"

She cuts me off with a kiss. She pounds deep into my ass and I moan through her lips. She pulls out of my ass and switches to my pussy. "Mmmmmm, mmmmmhhhh," I moan. I feel myself going over the edge and I cum. She pulls out and takes off the strap on. She leaves the room and goes to the bathroom of the cabin. I can read her mind. She is running us a bath. She comes back and I sit up.

She takes off the nipple clampers and sits on my lap facing me. She sucks my nipple and squeezes my other one tightly. I moan.

Once the bath is full of water she leads me to it and we both go in. For some reason there are some soaps and other bath stuff there **(I know it makes no sense, but this is a sex story. It doesn't matter)**. She had added bubble bath and so there are some really big bubbles. I take some foamy soap and spray a load on her boobs. She laughs and we spread it around her boobs. She does the same to me. We make out and I go on top of her, and she has her legs spread. I grind my pussy against hers and she sighs.

"Oh Piper," Annabeth moans as I continue to grind. "I need to tell you something,"

"What?" I ask, still grinding. I start to kiss her chest and boobs.

"It's Percy. He isn't satisfying me sexually any more," she says. "He is a great boyfriend but I don't like the way he wants sex. He doesn't want to pleasure me. He orders me to suck is dick, the he turns round and sticks it in my ass. If I tell him it hurts, he just shushes me and covers my mouth and pounds me harder. He is dominant but too dominant. And lately he hasn't been around. I think he may be cheating on me," she says.

I stop and look at her. "You're too good for him Annabeth."

Annabeth sighs. "I was thinking of ending it. I think you have encouraged me enough."

"Annabeth, I don't want you to break up with Percy because of me. If you love him, you should stay with him," I tell her.

"But, the thing is, I don't even love him thag much any more. As I said, I think he's cheating on me and also he's kinda boring. And the sex is bad. But if we were together, think of it! It would be like this every single day!"

"Annabeth, I'd gladly be with you. And have more sex. Speaking of sex..." my hand drifts towards her pussy.

"Yes, let's change the subject," I say. I start to finger her again with three fingers. She moans a bit.

"Harder Piper, harder please!"

I fuck her harder and she moans louder. Her moans are music to my ears and she cums, the cum mixing with the bubbly water. I lie in top of her and squeeze her boobs.

She kisses me and squeezes my ass. I reach for the bag of sex toys and take a bendable double ended dildo. I bend it so I can fuck both of us. I start to fuck us both, going in her and then into me. We both moan and I go faster. We both cum.

Annabeth pulls me close to her and we kiss again. She traces shapes on my chest with her finger. "Percy and I are over," she says.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have never written lesbian sex before. Don't forget to rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Piper POV_ I am walking through the forest, just thinking about things, about Annabeth, the monster, and, well, other things. Anyway, I am interrupted by-

"Percy?"

I suddenly see Percy who stumbles out from behind a bush.

"Piper? Oh I've been looking for you," he says.

"How are y-" I start to say, but I am cut off by Percy pushing me against a tree and kissing me. I struggle and manage to push him away.

"Percy? What are you doing?"

"Piper..." he says. "I know you want me, oh how much I want you," he kisses me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He grabs both ny boobs and squeezes. I moan without wanting to.

"No, Percy, please stop, please," I beg.

"Annabeth doesn't satisfy me enough," he says, running kisses down my neck. "She lacks passion, passion I know you have," he says. He clearly doesn't know how wrong he is.

He lifts my shirt and I try and stop him. "Percy, no, don't," I say. I feel something pressing against my lower stomach that can only be his erection. I mean, I could have sex with him, but what about Annabeth? What would she think?

He starts to squeeze my boobs through my bra. It does feel quite nice. "Oh come on Piper, how long is it since you've had a nicr big dick pumping your ass and pussy, huh?"

 _Well_

"I know you've broken up with Jason," he murmurs in my ear. "How long is it since you've had sex?"

"Hmmm, depends who wants to know. I know what you want Percy. Why should I let you have it?"

I feel one of his hands try and creep under my bra but I quickly stop him. I do feel a certain wetness in my panties though. Ugh, great. I'm horny.

"Horny, aren't you?" He asks, his erection still pressing against me. "Come on Piper, you know you want to," he pushes up my shirt again and rubs my nipple through my bra. A small gasp escapes from my mouth. _Dammit dammit dammit_. Percy notices and smirks. He pinches the nipple. By now it is hard.

"On one condition," I say. "Just this once. Then you don't bother me about it again. Ok?"

"Hmm, if you wish," he says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Fine," he says. He pushes my bra up and rubs both of my boobs. He licks one of my nipples. He slips his other hand into my panties. He feels my wetness.

"Oh I see," he says. "Someone wants something,"

"Well not as much as someone else," I say and he chuckles.

He unbuckles his belt and pulls down his shorts. His dick seems longer than I expected, judging from what I can see through his boxers. I start to rub it, wanting to tease him.

"You want it in you Piper?" He asks.

"Have some patience," I say. "We need to build up to that." I continue rubbing and I run my finger over the head of his dick.

I slowly slip down his boxers. His dick is really big, but not as big as the monster's biggest one. It is still quite impressive though. I continue to rub it, going up and down it with my fingers. I can feel it sort of pulsing, which is kinda strange but amusing at the same time.

"Bitch, just suck on it already," he says.

"Getting commanding are we? We really have to practice some patience," I say, shaking my head, I trace a vein going all down his shaft.

I wrap a hand around it and start to pump slowly. With my other hand I tickle his balls a little. I hear him gasp a little.

I rub a bit faster, but I can tell he wants faster. I bend down so my face is at its level. Still rubbing, I lick the head of his dick, reallg slowly. Suddenly, he cums on my face.

"Wow, that was quick. Is that really all it takes?" I say. His dick falls sort of limp.

"Oh you know I'm not finished with you, bitch. Suck it, that's all your good for isn't it?"

I suddenly have an idea. I start to suck his dick and it quickly gets hard again. I deepthroat as much as I can and play with his balls with the other hand. He moans and starts to push my head back and forth.

"I'm gonna cum," he says, and I quickly pull away, leaving his dick hanging there, hard and slick with my saliva.

"Wha- bu- I didn't cum yet! You can't just leave me like this!"

"Payback," I say. "I don't want to have sex with you. There are others who I'd much rather have sex with, why with you?" I say, thinking of Annabeth and the monster. I can see a mixture of anger and lust in his eyes. I push my bra and shirt back down and turn to walk away.

Just as I'm about to walk away though, he grabs my boobs and pulls me back. I scream. He forcefully pulls down my skirt and panties.

"Percy," I growl. He positions his dick at my entrance. "Percy, don't you da-arrrrreee!" I scream as he shoves his dick up my ass. It hurts quite a lot. Oh gods oh gods. He wraps an arm around my chest to hold me in place. He pushes me against the tree, still pounding my ass. "Percy stop, please stop, it hurts," I moan. He doesn't care. I scream as he cums and pulls out. He slaps my ass still holding me against the tree. He pulls me and pushes me against the ground. With him on top of me, there is no way I can move. He pinches my nipples tightly. He bites one and I moan.

"You like that slut?" He asks and pinches it again. "You want more?" Without warning, he shoves his dick into my pussy and starts thrusting. I scream and he cuts me off with a kiss. I manage to get his face off mine and scream. "Stop it, your disgusting," he just smirks and squeezes my boobs. He thrusts in as he cums. This is my chance. I quickly push him off me and stand up.

"You are repulsive," I say. "You're such a nymphomaniac that you feel lonely without a pussy to fuck. You're so desperate that you have to rape someone to satisfy your needs. No girl will ever want you and I can see why." I push my skirt up and my shirt and bra down. He stands up but doesn't try to do anything.

Moving faster than a snake, I kick him straight in the balls. He staggers back and falls to the ground. I kick him again in the same place. He cries out for help.

"You're pathetic. A pathetic little shit," I say and walk off, leaving him groaning in pain.


End file.
